batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/Ghost Rider: The Animated Series - Season 1, Episode 1: "Ghost Rider"
A new fan-fictions series. It a Ghost Rider cartoon with movie-only characters, in honor of the new Ghost Rider movie. Either way, here's episode 1: Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider is the first episode of Ghost Rider: The Animated Series, and it features Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze, Blackheart, Roxanne Simpson, Abigor, Wallow, Gressill, and Mephisto. Plot "Your soul is guilty. It has the pain of innocent people covering it. Soaking it. STAINING it! Stare into my blazing eyes... FEEL THAT PAIN!" ''- Ghost Rider, while giving someone a penance stare'' Johnny and Barton Blaze were a father and son that loved motorcycles, until one day Barton got sick, and there was no cure. Johnny was depressed, when he met a man named Mephisto, who would cure his father... if he owned Johnny's soul. Johnny agreed, and he signed the contract, BUT, he signed it with his own blood, as Mephisto made him. Later that day, Johnny's dad was jumping through the ring of fire on his show, but hit the side of the ring and fell off his bike, landing in the fire. Johnny ran off, leaving behind high-school, family, and his girlfriend, Roxanne Simpson. Johnny, 19 years later, returned to his hometown, and met his old girlfriend Roxanne. She gave him a second chance, and Johnny was finally happy. Later that night, while getting ready, Johnny got a killer head ache. He ignored it and hopped on his motorcycle, ready to drive to the resturant for his date with Roxanne. Smoke started coming from the wheels of the bike. Johnny started feeling pain in his entire body. The skin on his face started burning. His hair started melting. Until his face was nothing but a skull! The fire from his motorcycle began to spread to his skull, and he drove off, screaming, only to crash at the sight if Mephisto. Mephisto told him that, when he signed the contract and Mephisto got his soul, the Spirit of Vengeance, Zarathos, was put into his body, transforming him into The Ghost Rider, to do what ever The Devil needs him to. Mephisto, the Devil, told him to find 4 fugitive demons who escaped The Demonrealm, there names are Blackheart, Abigor, Wallow, and Gressill. Ghost Rider went out to catch them. Ghost Rider drove by an ally, and saw 3 teenage girls getting mugged by a group of strange men. The Rider stopped, and walked up to them. They all screamed, and Ghost Rider picked up one of the men by the throat, and his grip burned the mans throat. He stared into the mans eyes, burning his soul to a crisp. When he was finished, the man turned into ashes and fell to the ground, only to be blown away by the wind. The girls stared at the Rider, scared. Ghost Rider shot the other men with hellfire, burning them to death. He stared at the dust left behind after they were burnt, and pointed at it, saying: You... guilty. ''He turned and stared at the girls, and pointed at them, saying: ''you... innocent. ''He hopped back onto his motorcycle and drove away. He saw 3 demonic shadows. They were Abigor, Wallow, and Gressill. He threw a chain he took from one of the muggers and threw it at one of the demons, and it wrapped around there neck. He pulled, and it flung the demon into the air. The demon was Wallow, who was made of water. When Wallow hit the ground, he turned into water and became a puddle. The puddle transformed back into a demon, and tackled The Rider to the ground. Abigor blew out the Riders flaming skull like a candle, and Gressill turned into dirt and went inside the Rider's body, then expanded, and blew up the Rider. They transformed back to there true forms, and laughed. But, The Rider stood up, despite the holes in his body from Gressill, the empty skull thanks to Abigor, and the dislocated arm thanks to Wallow. The fire started up once mote, his arm went back to normal, and fire started shooting out of the holes. The 3 demons screamed as The Rider shot them with a demons only weakness: hellfire. The demons moaned in pain and turned into a pile of ashes. He hopped on his back, and, as the sun rose, transformed back into a human. He got off his back and went home, leaving the motorcycle in the parking lot. Later, Roxanne left a message on his phone, stating that she was angry about last night. He went to apologize to her as she was working on the story of the 3 girls who got mugged and the unlikely hero that came to here rescue. She said she gave him a second chance, and he blew it. She hopped in her car and drove away, leaving Johnny by himself. That night, Johnny locked himself in his car, trying not to turn into a monster. In his car, he witnessed something strange: he saw Blackheart, attacking a group of friends who were going to the mall. He tried to control himself, but flames started emerging from the hood and tires of the car, soon transforming it into a Helltruck! He transformed into The Rider again, and couldn't control himself. He drove after Blackheart, running him over and saving the friends, who, under the Riders commands, ran off. Blackheart lifted up the truck and threw it, and, as it was flying, The Ghost rider jumped out and whipped his chain at Blackhearts face, burning it. Blackhearts wound healed, and he jumped at Ghost Rider, and punched him, which made The Rider fly into the air, and fall to the cold, wet ground. He got up and grabbed Blackhearts head, and ripped it off. He threw it across the sky, but Blackheart grew a new head, and then kicked the Rider in the chest, knocking him down. Ghost Rider got up, and told Blackheart to go "back to his place". Blackheart yelled "NO", and the sound waves blew Ghost Rider into the air, and he fell on his back, to the ground. He got up and threw his chain at Blackheart, and it wrapped around his throat. Ghost Rider pulled with all his might, and managed to drag Blackheart towards him. He picked up Blackheart by the throat, laughed, and then his hand caught on fire... hellfire, burning Blackhearts throat. The fire spread, and burnt Blackhearts body to a crisp. Blackhearts body then fell to the ground, and blew away in the wind. Mephisto appeared and told The Rider that he did a good job that night, and The Rider turned human again, and Mephisto disappeared. The next day, in a small town in Texas, a farmer found a strange creature's head in his barn. The head had long, black spikes sticking out the back, and red glowing eyes. It was Blackhearts head... and it blinked. THE END Voice Cast *Johnny Whitworth - Johnny Blaze, Man Going To The Mall #2 *Steven Blum - Ghost Rider, Mugger #2, and Blakcheart *Jackie Earle Haley - Mephisto and Mugger #3 *John DiMaggio - Mugger #1 and Man Going To The Mall #1 *Tricia Helfer - Roxanne Simpson, Teenage Girl # 1, Woman Going To The Mall #1 *Miley Cyrus - Woman Going To The Mall #2, Teenage Girl #2, Woman Going To the Mall #3 *Kelsey Chow - Teenage Girl #3 *Hank Azaria - Wallow and Gressill *Fred Tatasciore - Abigor Coming soon is episode 2: ''"Ghost Battle" Category:Blog posts